1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to gate control devices responsive to check enablement and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved type of gate control device for use with longitudinally sliding types of gates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of gate actuators for use with swinging gates, lift gates and lay-down gates as well as more hybrid types of security closures. One type of gate utilized in automatic security protection is the so-called sliding gate that can be automatically operated open and closed by longitudinal sliding movement. Heretofore, this type of gate has been operated by means of a chain drive connection wherein a drive actuation provides a controllable chain drive output. It is this particular type of chain drive system that the present invention replaces as it provides an improved operation.